Talk:Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy
Greetings from Keep Watch! It's always a pleasure to see a new micronation on the block. I'm curious however, what is the demonym of a citizen of the Slinky Empyre? KeepWatch 22:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :A Slinky citizen is called a Slin. Kyng Fyrst 22:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) New Europe Guten Tag, Ich bin der Kaiser von Neuen Europa. And I noticed you are located in North America. And I am curious to see which present day country your micronation is located in (state/province) and if you claim the entire region you are located in. And I am curious about your seriousness towards micronationalism. Are you and your people a serious group attempting to create an independent state? Or are you in this for fun. Your answer to these questions will not effect on our opinion of you or effect your oppertunity to forge relations with the reich should you choose to engage in them. Thank you for your time and have a good day.--New Euro Emperor 01:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :The exact location of the Slinky departments is currently being kept confidential for security, but you may know that it is currently bordered on all sides by the United States of America. As for seriousness, I don't know how to describe it; only time will tell. Finally, the Slinky Empyre would like to offer a state of friendship between itself and New Europe. I hope I've answered your questions. Kyng Fyrst 13:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Official Alliance To whom it may concern, New Scientopia would like to offer an official alliance. If you would like to accept, please reply here. Scientopia 18:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :As long as the alliance is non-signatory, the Slinky Empyre would be glad to accept. Kyng Fyrst 18:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) This is acceptable. In this case, we are now allies. Scientopia 18:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to have friends in New Scientopia. If you or your nation needs any assistance, don't hesitate to contact me. Kyng Fyrst 18:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }} Twinning Our Capitals? Hello, As you may have noticed, both our nations capitals, Varcetia City and Saint Rychard, are up to be twinned with the towns of Natillyah and Sycamore-Booker. I thought that it would be a good idea if maybe we could twin our capitals. Thank You for reading President Henry Wilkinson Danvania Hey I noticed You and Republic of Danvania have the same independence day. Thats a wierd coincidence, isnt it? Alliance The People's Republic of Eania would like to offer a hand of non-signatory diplomatic alliance and friendship to the Slinky Empyre. We sincerely wait for your response. Yours, Austin Worthington Prime Minister of Eania Parodist Friendly advice wanted Your Highness, I would like you to give me some advice on a country who have asked for a Alliance, The Republic of Secundomia. Being a nation much older than mine, I would like to now if the are trustwothy and if I should allow them to become a ally Sir. Jackson Alexander of DRIC :To me, Secundomia seems to be a mostly reasonable nation with much potential. As far as I know, they have not done anything despicable in their history, so I believe an alliance with them would be a good thing for your nation. Kyng Fyrst 15:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Alliance I Secretary General of the United Provinces Under Chance would like to propose an alliance with you. you can either respond on our page, this page or email to Warcouncil@gmx.com. We are a strong military force and a stable military. Thank you Rsmall1413 15:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The nation of whY A Nation? salutes you! I would like to apologise for any inconvenience caused by the union between the two MOC's. it was a hard decision to make, however this will prove that micronationalists can join efforts on a true spirit of brotherhood and selflessness. As you are one of the members of the recent MOC, I would like to invite you to a Micronational Olympics Committee fellowship, for you have shown to be willing to carry on the micronational olympics spirit. Join the imoc.info forum in order to decide how this could be done. For instance being a previous member of the recent MOC will give you the right to a position of moderation at the forum or a higher status as a fellowship member at the MOC receiving notices and participating on future promotions and events we might hold on the future. If you have any ideas related to the MOC, or as an asset to our two nations, please feel free to share. On themeanwhile I would like to personally invite you to participate on this years olympics to be hosted by Secundomia. Once again I thank you for your understanding, and as a sign of goodwill amongst our people, I would like to sign a mutual recognition pact amongst our two nations. HHH Yan I Nation of YAN.